Bailarias conmigo
by SAU
Summary: Un buen fic SxA no me maten tengo 15
1. Chapter 1

Les dire la verdad esto no es mio es de un autor q admiro bastante pese a mi corta edad si tengo 15 y aun asi me gustan estos fanfic .ya los aburri con esto sin mas los dejo con el fanfic.

Parte I: Asuka¿Bailarías conmigo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shinji y Asuka están en un corredor de su escuela, probablemente cerca de su

salónde clases. Shinji parece estar muy intranquilo mientras aprieta y afloja su

puño)

Shinji: Errr... Asuka...

Asuka: (suspirando) ¿Qué quieres Shinji¡No tengo todo el día!

Shinji: Errr... Tu sabes... Mañana...

Asuka: (fastidiada) ¡Yo no tengo TIEMPO idiota¿¡Que quieres ahora?

Shinji: (sudando) E-El baile de la escuela... Sabes... Quería preguntarte...

(pensando) Demonios, ella no parece estar de muy buen humor...

Asuka: Escucha, si vas a preguntarme algo estúpido e inútil de nuevo, no te

molestes. Y debe ser algo estúpido e inútil de nuevo. Así que, no quiero verte,

Shinji. ¿Entendiste¡Solo porque tu rango de sincronización sea más alto

que el mío, no veo porque debo hablarte o escuchar tu estúpida pregunta¡Ahora,

sal de mi vista! No quiero ver tu estúpido rostro hoy. ¡Entiendes eso!

(Shinji baja su mirada y lentamente se voltea antes de salir corriendo de la

vista de Asuka,exactamente como ella desea. Entonces ella se voltea también,

antes de caminar hacia la dirección opuesta)

Asuka: (sonriendo triunfante para ella misma) ¡Eso tonto es un imbécil! Apuesto

a que él...

(Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha un distante pero muy audible

"porrazo".Ella voltea y trata de forzar su camino a través de la multitud en la cima

de la escalera)

Asuka: Quítense idiotas¿Qué esta pas...?

(Ella observa al fondo de la escalera, y repentinamente se queda sin palabras.

Shinji esta allí, tirado en el suelo, con mucho dolor)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Unas pocas horas después, en la Sección Medica de NERV. Shinji esta sentado

en una cama, mirando hacia abajo. Ritsuko, Misato, y Asuka, están allí también)

Ritsuko: (irónicamente) Buen trabajo, Shinji. Haz conseguido fracturarte ambas

piernas al mismo tiempo.

(Shinji solo yace sentado allí, con su rostro serio, y con ambas de sus piernas

enyesadas)

Misato: (Calladamente) Shinji... ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Shinji: (aún mirando hacia abajo) Tropecé. Eso es todo.

Misato¿Verdaderamente? Que desafortunado...

(Misato esta obviamente no convencida por las palabras de Shinji)

Ritsuko: Bien, pudo haber sido peor. Serás capaz de caminar nuevamente en no

menos de tres semanas. Aunque tendrás que ser sometido a terapia física

después de eso.

(Shinji parece estar realmente deprimido. Asuka tiene sus brazos cruzados, y no

ha dicho una sola palabra desde que vino aquí. Lo que es extraño, ya que ella fue

la que llamó a Misato y hasta ayudo a llevar al pobre Shinji en una camilla... Pero

finalmente decide abrir su boca...)

Asuka: Hmph¡Se lo merecía!

(Y con ese último y odioso comentario, ella desaparece

hacia el corredor, cerrando la puerta tras ella)

Misato: (a ella misma) Parece que esos dos tuvieron una discusión...

Ritsuko: Shinji, tenemos una silla de ruedas para que puedas ir a todas partes.

Te mostraré exactamente como funciona ¿Okey?

Shinji: (renuentemente) Okay...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Llegando al edificio de apartamentos, Misato empuja la silla de ruedas de

Shinji hacia el elevador y entran unos pocos momentos después. Aunque Asuka no esta

aquí. Ella murmuró algo sobre Hikari y un almacén antes de dejarlos. Dentro del

elevador, y en el pasillo hacia el apartamento, Misato y Shinji están silenciosos.

Misato odia el silencio, así que habla fuerte)

Misato: Shinji... Estoy segura de que no me dijiste todo... Dime que pasó.

¿Que hizo que te cayeras por las escaleras de la escuela?

Shinji: (mirando hacia abajo) Te lo dije Misato. Yo solo tropecé, y-

Misato: (interrumpiendo) ¿Es por culpa de Asuka?

Shinji: (repentinamente agitado) ¡No! No es culpa de ella... Yo solo...

Misato: (sonriendo) Así que, eso pasó porque...

Shinji: Oh... ¡Yo simplemente corrí muy rápido y no vi las escaleras, eso es todo!

Misato¿Y de que estabas escapando esta vez, Shinji?

Shinji: (vacilando) D-¡De nada! Yo solo... Corría.

Misato: (abriendo la puerta del apartamento) Tu no eres un muy buen mentiroso, sabes...

Shinji: (mirando hacia abajo nuevamente) Pues...

Misato: (empujado a Shinji hacia dentro) Escucha. Te prometo que no se lo diré a

nadie más. Solo dime exactamente lo sucedido. Yo soy tu tutora después de todo.

Necesito saberlo...

Shinji¿No es pura curiosidad?

Misato: (estrechando sus ojos) No... Solo dímelo ¿Okey?

Shinji: Bien...

(Él toma un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar a relatar su historia)

Shinji: (tristemente) Sabes, mañana... Hay un baile escolar, para celebrar el

fin del año... Y no supe si debía ir o no... P-pero... Cuando escuche que Asuka

había decidido ir con otro muchacho de la clase... Yo me enojé mucho Misato...

¡Como nunca antes! Y solo... Solo quería que... ¡Qué ella no fuera con él! Y quería

preguntarle... Si le gustaría ir al baile conmigo...

Misato¿Y que dijo ella? (Pensando) Estoy segura de que ya puedo suponer la respuesta...

(Shinji arruga su rostro y parece repentinamente muy enojado.Misato realmente no esta

acostumbrada a ver a su compañero de cuarto así.Ella lo ha visto deprimido antes,

pero nunca así)

Shinji¡Ella dijo que tenia cosas mejores que hacer¡Ella me desprecio otra vez!

¡Maldición!.

(Misato se arrodilla frente a él. Ella tiene una interesada mirada en su

rostro...)

Misato: Shinji... Debes estar muy cansado ahora... Deberías descansar un poco...

(Misato se levanta y comienza a empujar la silla de ruedas de Shinji hacia su

cuarto)

Shinji: (furioso) ¡No necesito tu ayuda Misato¡Por favor déjame solo¡Por

favor...!

Misato: Lo haré después de que te llevé a tu cuarto. Pero deberías descansar

un poco, sabes... Si necesitas algo, estaré en la cocina ¿Bien?

(Ella cierra la puerta del cuarto y va hacia la cocina. Entonces violentamente

toma una cerveza del refrigerador y la abre, como si estuviera tratando de

descargar toda su rabia por cierto piloto de Eva)

Misato: (enojada) ¡Maldición Asuka¿¡Porqué eres tan ciega?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mientras tanto... Hikari y Asuka están sentadas enuna banqueta de un parque cerca

del apartamento)

Hikari¿Y ambas piernas de Ikari están enyesadas? Entonces...

¿Él no será capaz de venir al baile de la escuela mañana?

Asuka¿Cuál es el problema con eso¡No tiene a nadie con quien ir!

Hikari: Pudo haberle preguntado a Ayanami.

Asuka¿La Chica Maravilla¡Ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer¿Cómo puede

ella, la "Chica Maravilla", venir a un estúpido baile escolar y divertirse

con sus amigos como cualquier otra chica normalmente haría?

Hikari: ... No sé...

(Corta pausa)

Hikari¿Quizás quería preguntártelo?

Asuka: (aturdida) ¡A mí¿¡A MÍ¡Él no podría¡Ese tonto no tiene el suficiente

valor para eso, Hikari! Y además, dejé que Saneda me llevará al baile mañana.

Hikari¿Saneda? Quieres decir... ¿Koichi Saneda? Él es muy... Lindo.

Nota: Traten de adivinar de cual juego viene Koichi Saneda

Asuka: Sí, lo que sea... No puedo llevar a Kaji para allá mañana, así que...

Debía encontrar a alguien... Bastante lindo.

Hikari: Ya veo... pero, sabes, siento lastima por Ikari. Estoy segura

de que él quería llevarte al baile mañana en la tarde.

Asuka: No veo porque yo debería ir con ese idiota... Y además¡No puede bailar

ahora!

(Ella sonríe, casi como si estuviera feliz por ese hecho)

Hikari: Tu no estas siendo muy justa con él...

Asuka: (sorprendida) ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hikari: Quiero decir que, tu podrías... Haberle preguntado.

Asuka¡De ninguna manera¡No digas cosas tan absurdas, Hikari!

(Asuka trata de esconder su rostro de su amiga...)

Hikari: (pensado y sonriéndose) Ella esta ocultando algo de mí...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Al día siguiente. Mientras Shinji se queda en casa, Misato lleva a Asuka hacia

la escuela. Ellas están en el auto)

Misato: Pareces tener algo en mente, Asuka.

Asuka: (saliendo de sus pensamiento) ¿Huh? Sí... Quizás lo tenga.

Misato: Oye, Asuka...

Asuka¿Que?

Misato¿Que piensas de Shinji?

(La respuesta llega casi inmediatamente. Como si fuera obvia... Al menos para su

dueña)

Asuka: (rotundamente) ¿Shinji¿Que pienso de él? Que es un tonto, y un cobarde

llorón. Eso es todo.

Misato¿Eso es todo¿Realmente?

Asuka: Realmente.

Misato¿Un cobarde llorón, huh¿Tengo que recordarte lo que él hizo cuando te

hundías en ese volcán?

Asuka¡Él solo me salvó¿Es su deber, cierto? Apuesto a que tu no te permitirías

perder un Eva y a su piloto.

(Corta pausa)

Misato¿Alguna vez le diste las gracias por eso?

Asuka: (mirando un poco hacia abajo) No. No lo he hecho. (Recobrando su usual menosprecio)

¡Porqué debería?

Misato: Pues, él salvo tu vida.

Asuka¿Y? Es natural entre pilotos. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Misato: (deteniendo el auto) Ya estamos aquí. Que tengas un buen día, Asuka.

Asuka: (bajándose del auto) Sí, sí...

(Ella camina alrededor del auto para ir a la entrada de la escuela,

pero es sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Misato nuevamente)

Misato: (suavemente) ¿Asuka?

(Asuka voltea sobre sus talones y baja la mirada hacia Misato, quien esta

bajando la ventana)

Asuka¿Sí¿Ahora que?

Misato: (con una triste mirada en su rostro) Quizás me odiaras cuando te diga

esto, pero... En ese volcán... Shinji actuó contra mis ordenes. A él

se le había ordenado no saltar dentro y salvarte. Ahora, que tengas un

buen día Asuka. Y piensa sobre eso.

(Con esas últimas palabras, ella enciende el auto nuevamente y se dirige rápidamente

hacia el Geofrente. Asuka permanece inmóvil sobre la acera por unos cuantos minutos

antes de finalmente voltearse y dirigirse a la escuela, su mente esta llena de

pensamientos sobre lo que Misato le dijo...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Más tarde ese día. Misato esta en la puerta de la habitación Shinji)

Misato: Shinji... Estas seguro que no quieres que yo...

(Shinji yace sobre su cama, con la silla de ruedas al lado)

Shinji: No gracias, Misato...

Misato: Siento tener que ir a trabajar esta noche, de otra manera me quedaría

aquí contigo...

Shinji: Esta bien.

Misato: Maldición. ¿Estas seguro de que no hay nadie más que pueda estar aquí

contigo?

(Desde el otro lado del apartamento, ellos escuchan a Asuka)

Asuka¡Me voy ahora!

(Luego de decir esto, el sonido de la puerta deslizando y cerrándose puede

escucharse. Shinji parece agarrar las sabanas de su cama más fuerte, sus manos

se vuelven puños. Misato baja su mirada)

Misato: Rei esta con el Comandante Ikari, y todos tus amigos están en el baile

escolar... ¿Estas seguro de que vas a estar bien aquí solo? Allí todavía

esta Pen-P

Shinji: (fastidiado y enojado) ¡"DIJE" que esta bien!

(Sorprendida por tal arranque, Misato simplemente desliza y cierra la puerta

del cuarto, y camina hacia la puerta principal del apartamento, lista para irse)

Misato: (a ella misma) Pobre Shinji...

(De vuelta en la habitación de Shinji, podemos ver que él esta muy enojado...)

Shinji: Asuka... ¿Porque significas tanto para mí?

(Corta pausa)

Shinji¿Porqué?

(Él golpea la cabecera de su cama con el puño izquierdo)

Shinji¿¡¡PORQUÉ¿¡¡¡¡PORQUÉ? Yo trato de... Y tu me alejas...

(Corta pausa. Shinji esta obviamente disgustado de que Asuka va a salir... Con

alguien más...)

Shinji: (mirando furiosamente) Maldita seas...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Más tarde ese día. Asuka lleva un vestido, es todo verde a excepción de un

blanco cuello, en el cual esta un amarillo lazo. Sobre sus hombros, esta lo que

parece ser una pequeña, y ligera chaqueta, que hace juego con su vestido. Ella esta

en la entrada de la escuela, esperando a su cita)

Asuka: (a ella misma) El volcán... Él saltó sin ninguna protección... Ese idiota...

Idiota... ¿Porqué lo estoy llamando idiota? "YO" soy la idiota en todo esto...

Hikari: Hey¡Es Asuka!

Touji: Dios, el demonio pelirrojo...

(Los dos interrumpen los pensamientos de Asuka)

Asuka: Vaya, vaya, vaya, si es la representante de clase con el imbécil chiflado.

Hikari: Hey, Asuka¡Touji no es tan malo!

(Hikari lleva puesto un bonito vestido blanco, sosteniendo el brazo de Touji)

Touji¿Dónde esta Shinji?

Asuka¿Shinji¿Que tiene él que ver con todo esto?

Touji: (sarcásticamente) Pues, me dijo que iba a preguntarte que fueras

con él al baile. Y desde que lo vi vivo hoy, pensé que dijiste sí.

Asuka: S-Shinji... ¡Preguntarme?

Touji¡Por supuesto¡Justo antes de que se fracturará ambas piernas,

él me dijo que iba a preguntártelo¿No sabias eso?

Hikari: (susurrándole a Touji) Touji, detén esto...

(Incomoda pausa especialmente por Asuka)

Asuka: Bien, estoy esperando a mi cita en este momento. Si me disculpan...

Hikari: Esta bien, ya nos vamos.

(Hikari hala a Touji. Ambos de ellos dan una ocasional mirada a Asuka)

Asuka: (esperando y diciendo para ella misma) ¡Yo debo ser la MÁS GRANDE idiota

en la tierra...! Bien, es muy tarde ahora... Debo tratar de disfrutar este

baile... De cualquier modo, tendré que hacer algo de regreso a casa...

Koichi¿Te dejé esperando mucho tiempo?

(Un alto muchacho con cortos cabellos rojos sale caminando

desde las sombras, dándole una disculpa a Asuka)

Asuka: (enojada) ¡Sí, lo hiciste¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esperar así?

(Asuka lo toma por el brazo y camina con él hacia el gimnasio, donde el baile

esta tomando lugar)

Koichi: Me estaba preguntando si habrías traído a ese cobarde contigo...

(Para sorpresa de ambos de ellos, Asuka suelta el brazo del joven, da unos pasos

frente a él inmediatamente le da una fuerte cachetada. El muchacho no se mueve, a

excepción para sobar un poco su mejilla)

Asuka: (gritando) ¡Shinji no es un cobarde! (Pensando) ¿Lo es¡No, no lo es!

(Él mira hacia ella. Sus orígenes extranjeros lo explican su rojo cabello

y su altura, que los jóvenes Japoneses usualmente no tienen)

Asuka¡TÚ ERES el cobarde, insultándolo mientras él no puede defenderse!

(Con esas últimas palabras, ella corre fuera de la escuela)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(De regreso al apartamento. Shinji esta sentado frente a la TV, llorando en su

silla de ruedas, con su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante. Como sea, él no oye el

sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Una jadeante Asuka camina hacia adentro.

Aún con su vestido, ella hizo lo mejor que pudo para caminar tan rápido como le fue

posible de vuelta al apartamento. Ella entra en la sala, solo para ver a Shinji

cambiando canales en la TV con el control remoto)

Asuka: (aún jadeando un poco) Oye... Pfffiu...

(Shinji se sobresalta al escuchar esa voz. La voz que más teme ahora.

Él no sube su mirada hacia ella. Él dice, con su voz destilando odio y enojo)

Shinji: (fríamente) ¿Porqué estas aquí?

Asuka: (pensando) ¿Shinji esta enojado? Increíble...

(a Shinji) Pues, me aburrí del baile, así que vine aquí.

(Asuka hace una pausa)

Asuka: Pareces aburrido. ¿Quieres salir a caminar?

(Él no necesita escuchar esa palabra ahora. Shinji levanta su mirada para ver a

Asuka justo frente a él, observándolo fijamente. Él tiene un enojado rostro, y sus

ojos están como su voz... Cargados con odio y enojo. Pero también hay un poco de

dolor en ellos. Asuka se inclina frente a él. Ella tiene una muy pacifica mirada en

su cara, mientras pone una mano en el hombro de Shinji)

Asuka¿Bien? Salgamos por un r... ¡Unggggg!

(Asuka es literalmente arrojada cuando Shinji violentamente la cachetea.

Ella lo mira con sorpresa, sobando su adolorida mejilla)

Shinji: (furiosamente) ¡DETEN ESO, MALDITA PERRA!

¡Tu sabes que no puedo caminar¡Tu sabes eso,

y te burlas de mí recordándomelo todo el tiempo!

¡NO PUEDO CAMINAR¿¡Estas feliz ahora?

(Él vuelve a bajar su mirada con extremo desdén en sus ojos.

Asuka nunca había visto a Shinji actuar así... Con tanto odio... Y tristeza)

Asuka: (pensando) Shinji... ¿Soy yo la que te causa tanto dolor?

¿Porqué no pude verlo todo este tiempo...?

(Ella silenciosamente se levanta y se pone tras él. Ella toma las asas de la

silla de ruedas con sus manos y comienza a empujar la silla hacia la puerta

principal. Shinji voltea hacia su espalda, solo para ver a Asuka mirando

directamente al frente, aún empujando su silla de ruedas por el apartamento,

y entonces hacia el elevador. Ella aprieta el botón para la planta baja)

Shinji¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo?

Asuka: (con una ligera sonrisa) Te estoy sacando por un rato, idiota.

(Shinji no sabe que hacer, o que decir. Él estaba esperando que ella le

regresara el golpe y se preparara para una pelea, aún si él no puede usar sus

piernas las cuales están todavía lastimadas... Pero deja que ella lo saque.

Después de todo, no puede herirla. Y sin embargo, no quiere hacerlo. En efecto,

él ahora esta arrepentido de lo que le hizo a ella...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Luego, en las calles de Tokio-3. Asuka empuja la

silla de ruedas de Shinji por las tranquilas calles)

Asuka: (pensando) ¿Es por mí... Que él esta así?

(Ella mira hacia él, pero todo lo que puede ver es la parte trasera de su

cabeza, inclinada hacia abajo. Ambos de ellos están muy tranquilos durante el

paseo. Solo los suaves sonidos que vienen de la silla de ruedas se escuchan)

Asuka: (pensando) ¡Porqué esto esta torturando tanto mi mente?

¡Esto es una locura! Esto debe ser...

(Ella es interrumpida por un susurro. Aunque es una suave y

corta pregunta, tiene tanto impacto para ella como un grito)

Shinji: (susurrando) ¿Porqué?

(Él aún esta mirando hacia abajo, como si estuviera esperando que sus piernas le

contestaran. Asuka toma su tiempo para responder, y solo agrega una palabra a la

pregunta de Shinji)

Asuka¿Porqué que?

Shinji¿Porqué estas aquí, conmigo... En vez de en él baile con ese muchacho?

Asuka: (suavemente) Él era un imbécil. Le di una bofetada y volví al apartamento.

(Hay una larga e incomoda pausa)

Shinji: (triste y suavemente) Ya veo...

Asuka: Él te insultó.

(Shinji levanta un poco la mirada, sorprendido por tales palabras viniendo de Asuka)

Asuka: (suavemente) Y no puedo estar de pie con personas quienes

insultan a los que están indefensos. Eso no es justo para ti...

Shinji: P-¿Porqué?

Asuka¡Solo porqué¿Podrías dejar de hacer esa estúpida pregunta?

Shinji: Lo siento...

(Él inclina su cabeza hacia abajo de nuevo)

Asuka: Y además, no debí haber ido con él. Después de todo¿Tu querías preguntarme

sobre ese baile, verdad¿¡Y como podía salir y dejarte solo en casa?

Shinji: (pensando) ¡Esta ella leyendo mi mente¿Cómo lo hace...?

Asuka: Eso es un poco como traicionarte...

Shinji: ...

Asuka: Shinji¿Porqué brincaste en ese volcán, aquella vez?

Shinji: ...

Asuka: Me dijiste que Misato te ordenó saltar. ¿Pero estuviste contra sus

ordenes, verdad?

Shinji: P-Pues...

Asuka: (suavemente) ¿Porqué?

Shinji: Porque...

Asuka¿Porqué?

Shinji: Porque... Yo no quería que murieras allí...

Asuka¿Realmente?

Shinji: Sí... Supongo que es por eso.

(Hay una larga pausa)

Asuka: Eres un tonto...

Shinji¿Porqué me llamas tonto todo el tiempo? Es molesto...

Pero al mismo tiempo, es de alguna manera... Agradable...

Asuka¿¡Agradable¿Eres algún tipo de masoquista?

Shinji: Es agradable... Porque puedo escuchar tu voz... Hablándome... Y eso me

hace feliz.

(Otra pausa)

Asuka: Dime, Shinji...

(La respuesta toma algo de tiempo en venir)

Shinji¿Sí...?

Asuka¿A cuantas personas llamo "tontas" todo el tiempo?

Shinji¿Huh?

Asuka¡Solo dime!

Shinji: Errr... Tu nunca llamas a Touji y a Kensuke tontos... Ni a Misato...

O a Kaji... O Ayanami... A nadie en NERV...

Asuka: Eso es correcto. Yo solo te llamo a "ti" tonto.

Shinji: ...

Asuka: Porque tu eres especial... Porque tu significas algo más para mi que

todas esas personas que mencionaste (ahora con una dulce voz) Porque eres mi

dulce tonto...

(Shinji repentinamente mira hacia atrás, y ve que Asuka tiene una muy serena

mirada en su rostro)

Asuka: Estamos de regreso en casa.

(Shinji mira al frente de nuevo, y observa que el edificio de apartamentos esta

frente a ellos)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(En la habitación de Shinji. La puerta al cuarto del Tercer Elegido se abre y

revela a Asuka y a él. Ella empuja la silla de ruedas hacia la cama. Shinji se baja

y se acuesta en ella. Él no esta muy acostumbrado a ver a Asuka tan pacifica y calmada...

A pesar de eso, es mejor que escucharla gritar y gritar todo el tiempo. Shinji mira

hacia la pijama sobre su cama y entones a Asuka. Ella lo mira fijamente, con la misma

calmada expresión en su rostro como hace unos minutos)

Shinji: Asuka... Necesito ponerme mi pijama... Podrías...

Asuka: (volteándose) Por supuesto. De cualquier modo¿Quien querría verte cambiándote?

(Ella trata de contener su risa, a pesar de eso todavía yace allí. Shinji esta

ahora mirando su espalda. Observando que ella no va a dejar su cuarto, y quiere

evitar posibles complicaciones debido a su usual comportamiento cuando uno rechaza

algo de ella, él rápidamente cambia sus ropas)

Asuka: (pensando) ¿Porqué estoy actuando así? (Cruzando los brazos sobre su

estomago) ¿Porqué siento esta calidez dentro de mi tan repentinamente?

Shinji: Puedes voltear ahora.

(Asuka lo hace, y ve que Shinji ya esta debajo de sus sabanas)

Shinji¿Quieres decirme algo, ó...? Yo... Lo siento por lo de antes... Cuando

te di la cachetada... No debí hacerlo. No sé que causo que hiciera eso...

Asuka: No fue mucho daño. En efecto, yo me la merecía.

Shinji: Pero-

Asuka: (interrumpiéndolo) Oye, Shinji...

(Ella da un paso hacia él, se arrodilla en la cama e inclina su cabeza hacia abajo)

Asuka¿Podrías quitar la interface de mi cabello, por favor?

Shinji: P-¿Porqué?

Asuka: (riendo) ¡Solo porque?

Shinji: (renuentemente) Oh, esta bien...

(Él estira sus brazos y cuidadosamente quita la interfase que ella usa para

sostener su cabello.Una vez que lo hace, algo de sus cabellos caen sobre sus hombros)

Asuka: Bien. Ahora juguemos a algo.

Shinji¿Huh?

Asuka: Veamos quien introduce mi interfase en la cesta de basura por allá.

(Ella señala al pequeño cubo de basura al lado del armario, justo frente a su cama)

Shinji: Errr... ¿Estas segura?

Asuka: Sí. Si lo logras, obtendrás una recompensa.

Shinji¿Y si no lo logro?

Asuka: (cómicamente fingiendo estar enojada) ¡Serás mi esclavo para siempre!

Shinji: (sonriendo y tragando cómicamente) Sí, su alteza.

(Él toma la interfase en sus manos, y cuidadosamente apunta hacia la cesta de

basura. Con undiestro lanzamiento, la interfase lentamente crea un arco, aterrizando

en el cubo y resonando)

Shinji: Supongo que lo logré.

Asuka: (suavemente y mirando inexpresivamente a la cesta de basura) Sí. Haz

logrado lanzar mi orgullo a la basura. Buen trabajo. Sabes, descubrí

que ya no puedo más luchar en mi Eva solo por honor y orgullo.

Hay otra cosa... Más importante que esa. Esta muy cerca de mi, y

nunca lo había notado hasta ahora.

Shinji¿Huh? (Pensando) ¿Que está tratando de decirme?

(Corta pausa)

Asuka: (sonriendo) Así que¿Te gusta escuchar mi voz, huh?

Shinji: Errr. Sí, me gusta.

Asuka¿Quieres que cante para ti, antes de dormirte?

Shinji¿Cantar... Para mi?

(Antes de que él pueda decir más, Asuka coloca su brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza

de Shinji y se inclina más cerca de él. Ella entonces comienza a susurrar en su

oído...)

Asuka: (susurrando)

Ich bin von Kopf bis Fuss auf Liebe eingestellt,

Denn das ist meine Welt.

Das ist, was soll ich machen, meine Natur,

Ich kann halt lieben nur und sonst gar nichts.

Enamorarme de nuevo, yo nunca quiero,

Que es lo que voy hacer, yo no puedo evitarlo.

El amor es mi juego, yo juego como puedo,

Si fue hecho de ese modo, yo no lo controlo

(Shinji no entiende la lírica de la canción, pero de

alguna manera, ella suena genuina y cordial para él)

Asuka: (aún susurrando)

Manner umschwirren mich, wie Motten um das Licht

Und wenn sie verbrennen, ja dafur kann ich nichts.

Hombres se agrupan hacia mí como luciérnagas a la flama

Y si sus alas se queman allí no son nada para reclamarlas

Shinji: (Pensando) Sí... Es calmante... Y refrescante... Es la voz de Asuka...

Asuka: (ahora cantando suavemente)

Ich bin von Kopf bis Fuss auf Liebe eingestellt...

Enamorarme de nuevo, yo nunca quiero...

(Shinji siente su voz desvaneciéndose lentamente cuando él cierra sus ojos...)

Asuka: (acercándose lentamente a los labios de Shinji)

Ich kann halt lieben nur und sonst gar nichts.

Si fue hecho de ese modo, yo no lo controlo

(Entonces sus labios suavemente tocan los de él, él abre sus ojos completamente.

Ella coloca su otra mano en su mejilla izquierda y suavemente la acaricia,

mientras continua besándolo tiernamente en los labios... Después de un momento,

ella se detiene. Entonces le da un guiño y se sienta en la cama)

Shinji: Asuka...

Asuka: (sonriendo) ¿Podrías hacer algo de espacio para mí?

Shinji¿Algo de... Espacio?

Asuka: Oh, olvídalo, eres irremediable...

(Shinji voltea hacia su lado izquierdo, dejando que Asuka mire su espalda.

Entonces, lentamente, Asuka se quita su chaqueta, la enrolla en una pelota, la

coloca en la cama y se acuesta al lado de él, descansando su cabeza en sus hombros)

Shinji: (Temblando) Asuka...

Asuka¿Adivina que? Esto se siente bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde

que me acosté al lado de alguien... Tan cerca de alguien...

(Ella cariñosamente se acerca más a él. Esto hace que Shinji sé de cuenta de lo

que ella quiere. Él se acuesta sobre su espalda nuevamente, y gentilmente pone su

brazo alrededor de Asuka, suavemente acariciando su rojizo cabello en el proceso...

Shinji: (pensando) Es tan suave... Y cálido... ¿Es esto un sueño?

No hay manera de que este pasando... Aún así... Parece tan real...

(Asuka descansa su cabeza en los hombros de él nuevamente y pone su brazo

derecho alrededor del estomago de Shinji, apretándolo suavemente mientras lo acerca

a ella. Aunque ella todavía esta completamente vestida, no le importa. Ellos están

compartiendo algo de calidez, juntos)

Asuka: Dulces sueños, Shinji "tonto"... Oh, y trata de no tardar

demasiado tiempo en sanar... Todavía te debo un baile...

(Y con esto, ambos de ellos cierran sus ojos, listos para descansar. Un pacifico

dormir, por una vez, uno lleno de agradables y placenteros sueños, para ambos de ellos)


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parte II: Shinji, ¿Bailarías conmigo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(El lugar es el apartamento de Misato. El reloj en la oscurecida sala marca las

6:01 AM. Una femenina silueta con cortos cabellos emerge de una puerta y camina de

puntillas hacia la próxima... Pero, repentinamente, una mano enciende la luz y

detiene completamente los pasos de la figura. ¡Ella ha sido atrapada!)

Misato: Creo que merezco una pequeña explicación ¿Verdad?

(Misato esta en sus pijamas al lado del interruptor de la luz. La otra muchacha

no se atreve a moverse. Ella tiene los cabellos hasta los hombros. La chica voltea

hacia la mujer mayor)

Asuka: Pues, iba hacia mi cuarto. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

Misato: ¿Porqué estabas en el cuarto de Shinji tan temprano en la mañana?

Asuka: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Misato.

Misato: Sé que haz estado haciendo esto cada mañana desde

hace un mes. ¿Que estas haciendo en su cuarto?

Asuka: (revelando un irritado suspiro) Estoy durmiendo. ¿Eso no es

lo que las personas hacen normalmente durante la noche?

Misato: ¿Con Shinji?

Asuka: Pues, en su cuarto.

(Misato esta un poco confundida por eso. Pero eventualmente

muestra una sonrisa a su joven compañera de cuarto)

Misato: Así que ustedes dos están llevándose mucho mejor ahora...

(Asuka no contesta. En vez, entra a su cuarto y cierra la puerta tras ella.

Misato entonces hace lo mismo, llevando una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Al día siguiente)

Asuka: ¡De prisa, Shinji tonto! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

(Ellos están en el cuarto de Shinji. Asuka ya esta vestida

con su uniforme escolar, mientras Shinji se pone el de él)

Shinji: Pero... Asuka... Mis piernas están aún un poco débiles...

Asuka: ¡No me importa¡ ¡Apresúrate!

Shinji: Oh, bien...

(Misato esta en la puerta, no vestida completamente con

su uniforme, y con una lata de cerveza en su mano)

Misato: Asuka, no seas tan dura con él. Ritsuko dijo que él podría caminar, pero

eso no significa que él tenga que hacerlo como si sus piernas estuvieran

100 bien...

Asuka: Oh, ¡No seas tan suave con él! Yo sé que es un debilucho, ¡Pero aún

así...!

(Shinji se levanta)

Shinji: ¿Ves? Puedo levantarme bien. No hay problema.

Misato: Deja de mentir, Shinji. Tus piernas están temblando.

(Asuka baja la mirada hacia ellas. Están realmente temblando)

Asuka: (mirando con fiereza a Misato) ¡No me importa! ¡Él viene conmigo a la

escuela hoy!

Misato: Oh, bien... Si no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer...

Asuka: Esta bien, ¡Hora de irnos!

(Ella empuja a Shinji fuera del cuarto, y entonces fuera del apartamento. En el

camino de salida, Asuka mira hacia el calendario en la cocina. Es el 26 de Junio,

del 2016)

Misato: (llamando) ¡Hey! ¿Desayunaron?

Asuka: (en su camino hacia el ascensor) ¡Yo empaque algo de

comida extra para nosotros! ¡La comeremos en el camino!

(La puerta del elevador se cierra. Misato yace de pie en

la puerta del apartamento, mirando muy sorprendida)

Misato: (a ella) ¿Huh? ¿Asuka esta ahora cocinando?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(En las calles de Tokyo-3. Asuka y Shinji están caminando lado a lado)

Shinji: Asuka... Por favor reduce la velocidad. No puedo seguir tu paso...

Asuka: Oh, lo siento.

(Ella reduce la velocidad de su caminar para emparejar la de él.

Las piernas de Shinji están aún un poco débiles, y no puede caminar muy rápido)

Shinji: Gracias.

Asuka: (sonriendo) Bien... Y pensar que todo esto es mi culpa...

Shinji: (riendo) Errr... No completamente, pero...

Asuka: (honestamente exaltada) ¡Estoy feliz de que puedas caminar de nuevo!

Shinji: Pero aún estoy débil...

Asuka: ¿No es mejor que tu silla de ruedas?

Shinji: Esto cansa un poco más... En la silla de ruedas, al menos, yo era capaz

de sentarme...

Asuka: ¿Te volviste perezoso, huh?

Shinji: Sí. Pero cuando recuerdo lo de la mañana pasada, cuando te despertaste

muy tarde y Misato te atrapó dejando mi cuarto... ¡Debo decir que,

no soy tan perezoso como tu!

Asuka: (sonriendo diabólicamente) Bien, aquí esta la escuela.

Vamos, ¡Apresurémonos a entrar a clases!

(Y con esas últimas palabras, ella comienza a correr hacia la escuela, dejando a

Shinji atrás)

Shinji: ¡Oye Asuka! ¡¡Espérame!

(Él hace su mejor intento para alcanzarla, mientras

ella vuelve a voltear hacia él y le saca la lengua...)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Clase 2-A. Hora del almuerzo. Touji y Kensuke están de pie

frente al pupitre de Shinji. Ellos son ahora los únicos aquí)

Kensuke: Wow, ¡Te recuperaste tan rápido!

Touji: ¡Shinji es un piloto de Eva! ¿Él es fuerte Verdad?

Kensuke: ¡Sí! ¡Desearía ser también un piloto! ¡Tendré que pedírselo a Misato!

Shinji: Bien, yo necesito caminar mucho para volver a poner

fuertes mis piernas, pero es realmente debilitante...

Touji: Pero es mejor que no ser capaz de hacerlo en absoluto ¿Verdad?

Shinji: (suspirando) Sí...

(Sus ojos se ensanchan cuando una caja de almuerzo repentinamente golpea su

escritorio. Asuka ha simplemente caminado desde atrás de Kensuke y Touji y la

soltó de golpe allí)

Asuka: (en su tono altanero usual) ¡Olvidaste tu almuerzo esta mañana, estúpido

idiota!

Touji: Oh no, el demonio pelirrojo ataca de nuevo.

Asuka: ¡No tengo nada que decir a un retrasado como tu! Yo solo

estoy tratando de cortésmente darle a este tonto su desayuno.

(Ella entonces voltea y camina fuera del salón de clases, seguida cercanamente

por Hikari. Todos ellos voltean a mirarla mientras Shinji abre la tapa de su caja de

almuerzo)

Shinji: (para el mismo) Q- ¿Que? Ella... Yo probablemente no oí bien...

Touji: Eso se ve delicioso, Shinji. Deberías comerlo...

Shinji: Hmmm... Sí, por supuesto.

(Los tres comienzan a comer sus almuerzos)

Touji: A propósito Shinji, escuchaste eso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Afuera, en un claro de césped cerca de la escuela, dos chicas

están comiendo sus almuerzos tranquilamente. Hasta este momento)

Hikari: ¿¡QUE TU QUE?

Asuka: (tapando la boca de Hikari con su mano) ¡¡SHHH! ¡Hikari, no tan fuerte!

Hikari: ¡Pero eso es demente! ¡Apenas tienes 14! ¡¿Haz

pensado en todas las complicaciones! Y que si tu...

Asuka: ¡No quiero Hikari! Una vez escuché que el prolongado

contacto con el liquido del Eva tiene un efecto en "eso".

Hikari: ¿Pero no lo sabes con seguridad verdad?

Asuka: Tienes razón. Bien, allí hay todavía otras maneras.

Hikari: (suspirando) Aún así, ¿En que estas pensando exactamente? Quiero decir,

tu siempre eres muy dura con él, y ahora me dices que... ¡No puedo

creerlo!

Asuka: Estoy decidida a darle esa parte de mi a él... Trato de decir...

Quiero darle algo especial para su cumpleaños...

Hikari: Eso no es algo que simplemente se le deba "dar" a un muchacho, Asuka.

Es algo especial, y solo para obsequiarlo ocasionalmente...

Asuka: (levantándose) Yo no estoy obsequiándolo ocasionalmente, Hikari.

He estado pensando sobre esto por mucho tiempo hasta ahora.

Hikari: ¿Cuanto tiempo?

(Hay una pausa)

Asuka: No recuero cuando comencé.

(La hora del almuerzo termina ahora, Asuka comienza a caminar

de regreso hacia su salón de clases. Hikari la sigue rápidamente)

Hikari: Sabes, te vez más linda con el cabello corto.

Asuka: (riéndose) No creo que a todos les guste este corte de cabello.

Hikari: ¿Entonces porqué lo hiciste?

Asuka: Pensé que Shinji podría notarlo y le gustaría, porque yo noto como él

siempre esta mirando a la Chica Maravilla. Por supuesto yo no iba a

cortarlo tanto como el suyo. Ella se ve como si perteneciera al

ejercito Americano.

Hikari: Eso no es una muy buena razón para hacerse un corte de cabello, Asuka.

Asuka: No me interesa. Lo hice por él y me dijo que le gusta

de esta manera. Eso es todo lo que me importa ahora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Desde la ventana de un salón de clases en el segundo piso, tres muchachos están

observando la escena. Ellos están enfocados en una de las chicas. Cuando Asuka

sale de sus vistas, un alto muchacho con cabello castaño oscuro comienza a hablar)

Tenchi: ¿Esa es la chica, Koichi?

Koichi: Sí. Esa pequeña perra pagará por humillarme de esa forma.

(Un muchacho más pequeño se les une)

Shukaido: ¿Es esto realmente necesario?

Koichi: (afirmando) Absolutamente. Todavía puedo sentir esa cachetada en mi

rostro como si lo acabara de hacer. Y no se preocupen, una vez que yo

termine con ella, ustedes pueden tener algo de diversión también...

(Una maligna sonrisa cruza por su rostro)

Tenchi: Esta bien, entonces iré a ver si el otro equipo esta listo.

Koichi: Díganles que la seguridad de NERV es muy estricta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Por el resto del día, Asuka ignora completamente a Shinji, excepto por las

veces en que lo insulta. Nada esta fuera de lo normal, pero ella parece excavar

en Shinji más duro de lo que usualmente lo hace. Él esta un poco perturbado por

eso. La chica quien lo abraza cada noche, la que comparte su calidez con él,

parece tener una oculta intención como nunca antes durante ese día... Como si

ella estuviera cambiando personalidades como mascaras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(En el camino de regreso a la escuela, Asuka observa a Shinji, y comienza a

hablarle)

Asuka: ¿Tus piernas están bien?

Shinji: (fríamente) Están mejor ahora, por todo tu cuidado.

(Asuka queda un poco aturdida por ese tipo de tono. Ella trata de agarrar

su mano con la de ella, pero justo cuando la toca, él la aleja rápidamente)

Shinji: ¡No me toques!

(Asuka esta ahora aún más sorprendida)

Asuka: ¿Que pasa?

Shinji: ¡¿Que pasa! ¿¡Porqué actúas así?

Asuka: (confundida) ¿Cómo?

Shinji: Cuando estamos solos, actúas agradable, dulce y todo eso, pero cuando

estamos alrededor de las otras personas tu sigues insultándome, como

lo haces usualmente. ¿No sabes cuanto hiere eso?

Asuka: (bajando la mirada un poco) Pero, Shinji...

Shinji: (enojado) ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Tu estas avergonzada de mí! ¡Tu no quieres que

los otros te vean estando conmigo! ¡Tu me estas usando! ¡Yo pensaba que

querías caminar a casa conmigo porque estabas orgullosa o lo que sea de

estar conmigo! ¿¡Como pude ser tan endemoniadamente imbécil!

(Ahora Shinji esta mirando hacia abajo)

Shinji: (más suave) Tu solo me estas utilizando para tu propia felicidad...

No te importa en nada... Como yo me siento...

(Él entonces comienza a correr hacia el apartamento. Asuka no puede creerlo. El

muchacho quienes sus piernas estaban débiles esta mañana... Esta corriendo. Esta

escapando de ella)

Asuka: (susurrando) Shinji, tu estas equivocado. "Yo soy" la imbécil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Esa tarde. Asuka camina silenciosamente por la calle, cuando pasa por un bar.

Ella entonces recuerda algo, voltea y camina hacia adentro, acercándose al

cantinero)

Asuka: Discúlpeme, ¿Donde esta el baño de damas?

Cantinero: A su izquierda, señorita...

(Asuka no contesta. Ella solo camina hacia allá. Una vez dentro, ella ve a otra

mujer saliendo de un puesto. Pero esa no es la razón por la que esta aquí. Ella

divisa una maquina expendedora, e inserta una moneda de 100¥ en ella. Tan pronto

como el articulo cae en el fondo de la maquina, ella lo recoge y lo desliza hacia

adentro de su bolso escolar tan rápido como puede. La mujer, completamente muda,

la observa cuidadosamente. Asuka trata de esconder su apeno de la mujer corriendo

rápidamente fuera del lugar. Una vez fuera, ella da una rápida mirada al objeto

que compró y lo pone de regreso en su bolso)

Asuka: La prevención es mejor que la cura.

(Las calles están bastante vacías, lo cual es normal a esta hora del día. Mientras

ella piensa sobre la conversación que tuvo con Hikari durante el almuerzo escolar,

ella siente un repentino disparo de electricidad a través de su cuerpo, y cae al

suelo. Un par de manos la toman por los brazos, y otro par por sus tobillos. Antes

de que pueda notarlo, ella esta siendo llevada a un oscuro callejón. Ella trata de

voltear su cabeza, pero se encuentra muy débil para hacerlo. Ella ya no puede sentir

más su cuerpo...)

Tenchi: ¡Genial! Esa arma aturdidora realmente hace lo que se supone que deba.

Koichi: Sabía que valía la pena tomar el riesgo de robarla.

(Asuka esta completamente entorpecida y no puede moverse

en absoluto, pera ella aún esta consciente... Y muy asustada)

Asuka: (pensando) ¿¡¡Donde demonios esta la Seguridad de NERV

cuando la necesitas? Por favor no permitas que yo sea...

Koichi: Ahora vamos a tener algo de diversión contigo, Sohryu. Tu vas a

pagar por hacerme parecer un idiota en frente de todos en el

baile...

Asuka: (pensando) No... ¡No por este montón de retrasados!

Koichi: ¿Que te pasa Sohryu? ¿No tienes nada que decir por una vez? HAHAHA...

Asuka: (arrugando su rostro y tratando de abrir su boca) C... conde... nado...

Koichi: ¿Que fue eso? ¿Por el ano? ¿Quieres que comience por allí? ¡Que pequeña

ramera eres!

(La rabia esta aumentando dentro de Asuka)

Shukaido: Nosotros esperaremos aquí hasta que termines, Koichi.

Koichi: Esta bien por mi. Pero no me esperen de pie.

(Él sacude una navaja, saca la hoja con un "chasquido" y se la muestra a Asuka)

Koichi: Odio esa cinta alrededor de tu cuello...

(Lentamente él procede a cortar la cinta de su uniforme escolar)

Asuka: (pensando) ¡¡¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

¡MUÉVETE MALDICIÓN! ¿Porqué no te mueves?

Koichi: Y realmente odio esos botones en tu blusa...

(Él coloca la hoja debajo de cada botón y, con un rápido corte a través de los

hilos, manda a los botones suavemente hacia el pavimento. El frente de la blusa

se abre lentamente, revelando su desnuda piel y su sostén de algodón rojo debajo)

Koichi: Que hermosa vista...

Asuka: D... deten... te...

Koichi: ¡Sí! Ruega que me detenga...

(Entonces él abre su blusa un poco más y desliza las correas de su sostén fuera

de sus hombros.

Tenchi: Esas son efectivamente grandes, para tener 14 años.

Koichi: Veamos cuan suaves son...

(Él lentamente coloca una mano sobre el sostén, y comienza a sobarlo.

Asuka lo observa enfadada, aterrada y desvalida)

Koichi: ¿Te gusta, huh?

Shinji: ¡Asuka!

(Los tres muchachos voltean sus cabezas hacia el extremo del oscuro callejón

para ver a Shinji de pie allí, sosteniendo el bolso de Asuka en sus manos)

Shinji: ¡Quita tus cochinas manos de ella, bastardo!

Koichi: (quitando sus cochinas manos de ella) ¿Que es lo que quieres, llorón?

Shinji: (enojado) ¡Quiero que la dejen en paz!

Koichi: (tronando sus nudillos) Pues, eso esta condenadamente mal...

Shukaido: Errr... Koichi...

Koichi: ¿Que?

Shukaido: Ese muchacho... Es Ikari Shinji... Recuerdo su rostro...

Koichi: (un poco asustado) ¿¡Que? ¡Pensaba que el otro equipo iba a encargarse

de él!

(Shinji yace allí, sonriendo, y confiado. Es asustadizo. Koichi comienza a

ponerse muy nervioso)

Shinji: Nunca menosprecies a NERV.

Koichi: Ca-¡Cállate!

Tenchi: La seguridad de NERV probablemente este detrás de él.

Será mejor que corramos. ¡Ahora!

Koichi: S-Sí, creo eso, también.

(Los tres entonces se voltean y corren hacia el otro extremo del callejón.

Shinji se acerca a Asuka, quien esta tratando de sentarse contra la pared)

Shinji: Lo siento, Asuka...

Asuka: E... eres un... I... diota...

(Shinji suelta el bolso de Asuka, se quita su chaqueta y la

coloca sobre Asuka para esconder su desnuda piel de la vista)

Shinji: ¿Puedes levantarte?

(Asuka arruga su rostro, y dolorosamente trata de levantarse. Observando que

ella apenas puede levantarse por ella misma, Shinji desliza uno de los brazos

de ella alrededor de su hombro y pone uno de él alrededor de la cintura de

ella para darle apoyo)

Asuka: Estúpido... tus piernas... están todavía... débiles...

Shinji: Ellas encontraran la fuerza para llevarte a casa, no te preocupes.

(Él recoge el bolso escolar y se levanta, poniendo a Asuka de pie.

Cuando el mira hacia ella de nuevo, puede ver ella esta llorando)

Shinji: ¿Esos tipos te lastimaron?

Asuka: (secando sus lagrimas débilmente) No... No me hicieron daño...

Ellos usaron un arma aturdidora en mi... Apenas puedo moverme...

Shinji: Estarás bien pronto...

Asuka: (mirando hacia abajo) Soy inútil ahora...

Shinji: (confundido) Por- ¿Porqué dices algo como eso?

Asuka: ¡Apuesto a que ellos no sabían que yo soy una piloto de Eva también!

Todas las cosas que hice... Todos los esfuerzos... Para hacer notar...

Que existo... ¡Fueron inútiles!

Shinji: Asuka, tu no eres inútil. No para mi, al menos... M-Me gusta estar

contigo... Y Misato e Hikari te quieren también.

Asuka: ¡No es suficiente...!

Shinji: Sí lo es. Tengo que correr en tu ayuda porque creo

que vale la pena ayudarte. Realmente. Yo--

Asuka: ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!

(Shinji es sorprendido por el repentino arranque de Asuka)

Asuka: (enojada) ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar tu condenada piedad!

Shinji: Asuka, por favor tranquilízate...

Asuka: ¡No quiero! No quiero nada...

(Su voz se desvanece, y sus ojos comienzan a llorar de nuevo)

Asuka: Yo me siento sucia... Ya no me siento pura... He sido violada por esos

muchachos...

Shinji: Tu "podrías" haberlo sido, si yo no hubiera visto tu bolso en la acera,

y no hubiera escuchado a esos tipos decir tu nombre. Pero no fuiste. Tu

estas bien. No estas sucia. ¿No fue tu culpa que esto pasara verdad?

Así que no te preocupes por eso... Porque yo todavía me preocupo por ti.

(Asuka mira hacia él, la esperanza comienza a brillar en sus propios ojos)

Shinji: Quiero decir, tu eres hermosa, inteligente, y todo... Pero no te quiero

solo por eso. Yo no te quiero como todos los otros muchachos lo hacen.

Tu eres mi piloto compañera, y eres la muchacha con la que quiero estar...

A quien quiero proteger. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

Asuka: (ahora arrugando su rostro) ... Te lo dije, no quiero tu piedad...

Shinji: ¡Por favor deja de decir eso! ¡Detente! Es humano aceptar piedad.

¡La piedad es amor también! Pues, eso es lo que yo creo...

Asuka: No sé porque todavía me importa... Si solo te hubiera dejado en tu

condenada silla de ruedas esa vez... ¡Nada de esto habría pasado!

Shinji: No me digas que te arrepientes de cuidarme como lo hiciste.

¡No creo eso! ¡No con todo lo que dijiste e hiciste después!

Asuka: ... Quizás solo estaba engañándome a mi misma...

Shinji: Todos nosotros hacemos eso alguna vez. La vida hiere a menudo... Y hasta

recientemente, yo estaba huyendo de la mía. Entonces tu me mostraste que

te preocupas por mi. Eso me enseño que vale la pena vivir la vida. Yo no

sé si lo que estoy diciendo tiene sentido, pero... Eso es lo que siento.

Asuka: Quizás eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo. Huyendo.

Shinji: En realidad, hay otras cosas en la vida más que pilotear el Eva y todo

eso.

Asuka: Quizás tengas razón.

Shinji: (un poco más optimista) ¡Por supuesto que tengo razón! (ahora más serio)

Pero aún así... ¿Porqué sigues ignorándome o insultándome cuando estamos

alrededor de otras personas?

Asuka: (suspirando) Siento haberte tratado tan mal.

Supongo que sabes como me siento, también...

(Shinji afirma lentamente)

Asuka: Todos esos sentimientos y emociones, yo quiero que solo tu los conozcas.

No quiero mostrarle a nadie lo que siento por ti. Yo creo que... Siendo

buena contigo... Besándote... Y durmiendo a tu lado son cosas muy

personales para que otras personas, y aún hasta Misato, las sepan...

(Con esto, ella besa su mejilla tiernamente)

Shinji: Ya veo... Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Asuka. Yo fui un idiota durante

todo este tiempo. No pude ver lo que estabas tratando de decirme.

Asuka: Todo esta bien ahora.

Shinji: En mi camino de regreso de la escuela, fui atacado por cuatro

muchachos... Los escuche hablando sobre ti y realmente me asuste...

Allí fue cuando los agentes de seguridad de NERV se presentaron y

se encargaron de ellos. Así que fui capaz de escaparme y

buscarte... Estaba realmente preocupado...

Asuka: Así que... Es por eso que allí no había ningún agente de seguridad en ese

momento...

Shinji: Sí. Los muchachos quienes me atacaron probablemente lo

usaron para alejarlos de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Asuka: (suspirando) No te preocupes, Shinji. Nadie conseguirá

ver o tocar tu regalo de cumpleaños excepto tu.

Shinji: (sorprendido) Tu...¿¡Lo sabias?

Asuka: (sonriendo ligeramente) Por supuesto, idiota. ¿Como podría olvidar algo

como eso?

Shinji: Es solo eso... Yo realmente nunca he obtenido un regalo de cumpleaños...

Asuka: Tengo uno para ti... Pero es solo para esta noche. Porque esta noche,

planeé algo especial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(En el apartamento, un poco más tarde. La puerta principal se abre para

revelar a Asuka todavía con un brazo alrededor del hombro de Shinji)

Asuka: Esta bien... Creo que puedo caminar por mi misma ahora...

Puedo volver a sentir mis piernas.

Shinji: Es bueno escuchar eso.

(Shinji permite que Asuka camine, ella lenta y cuidadosamente camina

hacia la cocina. Ella se detiene en la entrada y voltea hacia Shinji)

Asuka: (alegremente) ¿Vez?

Shinji: (sonriendo) Sí. Yo voy a acostarme en la cama. Mis piernas realmente me

duelen.

Asuka: Okey. ¡Espero que estén bien para más tarde!

Shinji: (pensando) ¿Que?

Asuka: Pero ahora voy a hacer algo de cena para nosotros.

Shinji: ¡¿En serio?

Asuka: ¿Porqué te sorprendes tanto por eso? ¡¿Hay algo malo!

Shinji: (tratando de defenderse) ¡No, no! ¡No es nada realmente!

Solo que es la primera vez que haces cena para mi.

Asuka: (enrollando sus mangas) ¡Tu veraz lo que una Langley puede hacer!

(Shinji sonríe, y sin otra palabra, se tira sobre su cama y toma una siesta)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tiempo después...)

Asuka: Shinji... Despierta...

(Shinji lentamente abre sus ojos, para ser saludado por una

cercana vista del rostro de Asuka. Ella esta inclinada sobre él)

Shinji: ¿Asuka? ¿Que hora es?

Asuka: Tu dormiste por casi tres horas...

Shinji: Oh...

(Cuando él consigue una mejor mirada de ella, nota

que ya no esta vestida con su uniforme escolar)

Shinji: ¿Donde conseguiste ese vestido?

Asuka: Idiota, tengo muchos vestidos diferentes en mi armario.

Shinji: No sabía que tenias tan lindo vestido de noche.

(De hecho, Asuka esta llevando un sensual vestido rojo sin mangas)

Shinji: Ven a la cocina, y veras...

(Él lentamente se levanta de su cama y sigue la femenina silueta de Asuka hacia

la cocina. Allí, él es saludado por la vista de la mesa de la cocina completamente

arreglada, suavemente iluminada por un candelabro)

Asuka: Toma asiento.

(Shinji se sienta, y Asuka lo hace enfrente de él. Ikari

da una mirada hacia la comida que ella preparó para él)

Shinji: (sorprendido) ¿Curry?

Asuka: No sabia que más hacer, y no quería tratar de cocinar algo muy difícil,

así que...

Shinji: Esta bien...

Asuka: Bien.

Shinji: Lo tomaré.

(Shinji recoge su cuchara, y toma un bocado de su curry, y lo prueba.

Shinji: (tragando) Tu comida es realmente buena.

Asuka: ¿Eso crees? A decir verdad, todavía no la he probado.

(Observando que Shinji parece disfrutar cada bocado que esta comiendo, Asuka

decide tratar ella misma. Cuando coloca la cuchara en su boca, ella se retuerce

un poco y su ceja izquierda se arquea)

Asuka: (pensando) Pero si esto... ¡Esto esta TERRIBLE! ¡¿Como puede gustarle!

¡Lo que he cocinado es peor de lo que hace Misato!

(Ella entonces vuelve a mirar a Shinji. Él esta verdaderamente disfrutando

la comida que ella hizo para él, mucho para su descreencia...)

Asuka: (bajando su mirada) Shinji, se honesto conmigo. Si no quiere

comer esto, no te obligues. Y puedes decirlo: Es horrible.

(Shinji la observa y deja de comer)

Shinji: Yo creo que, desde que pusiste tanto esfuerzo en hacer esto, lo hace

mejor que como se ve o como sabe. Para mi, todo lo que alguna vez cocines

será bueno, porque es algo que hiciste por ti misma... Es como si

estuvieras dándome una parte de ti.

(Asuka queda sin palabras)

Shinji: Es cierto.

Asuka: Yo- Si tu lo dices...

(Ellos continúan comiendo en silencio. Ella todavía se siente intranquila sobre

su comida, aunque,pierde sabor sobre su rostro. Shinji lee su mirada como si

estuviera en lo que pasó más temprano, y comienza a hablar)

Shinji: Asuka... Perdóname por plantear esto tan repentinamente, pero...

¿Conocías a esos muchachos?

Asuka: (bajando un poco la mirada) Oh... Sí... Uno de ellos era el muchacho

que boté por ti en el baile escolar. Él quería conseguir venganza...

Shinji: Maldito... Si alguna vez lo vuelvo a ver...

(Él aprieta y afloja su puño mientras la rabia se extiende por su rostro)

Asuka: (con una angustiada mirada) Tranquilízate Shinji. Ya ha terminado. Fue

terrible, pero... Me siento mejor sobre eso ahora, porque tu viniste

y los detuviste.

Shinji: Sí... Lo siento. (repentinamente agitado) Yo-Yo quiero decir, sobre lo

de enfadarme...

Asuka: (enojada) ¡Maldición, odio cuando te disculpas por cosas tan

insignificantes como esa!

Shinji: Lo sien--

(Asuka esta lanzadole una mortal mirada de enojo a él. Shinji, por alguna

extraña razón, comienza a carcajearse. Y Asuka observa confundida)

Shinji: (todavía riendo un poco) A ti quizás te guste insultarme y todo eso,

pero hay algo que también me gusta hacer: ¡Enfadarte! Dios, eres tan

linda cuando... ¡hahahaha!

Asuka: (dándose cuenta) Espera, tu eres un pequeño...

(Asuka comienza a levantarse de su silla, entonces recuerda lo que él acaba de

decir, se vuelve a sentar y humea un poco. Shinji ríe otro poco, calmándose y

volviendo a su cena)

Shinji: (calmado y terminando su comida) Gracias por el banquete.

Eso estuvo bueno, Asuka. Tu comida no es la mejor, pero es buena.

Asuka: (poniéndose de pie) Todavía necesito más practica. Espérame aquí, volveré

enseguida.

(Ella entonces voltea y camina hacia la parte de la cocina que no esta iluminada

por las velas. Ella regresa con una gran bandeja en sus manos y la coloca en la

mesa entre ellos)

Asuka: (felizmente) ¡¡Huhhh!

(Shinji esta sin palabras. Mientras un delicioso y apetitoso pastel de chocolate

esta frente a quince velas, la cuales ahora Asuka esta ahora encendiendo

con un fósforo)

Shinji: Tu... Tu...

Asuka: (encendiendo la última vela) Espero que esto este mejor de lo que el

curry estaba.

Shinji: Wow... ¡Se ve grandioso! Es-¡Estoy impresionado!

Asuka: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ikari Shinji!

Shinji: (aturdido) ¡No puedo creer esto!

Asuka: (sonriendo) ¡Vamos, apaga las velas! Si logras apagar las quince

de un soplo, puedes conseguir una agradable recompensa...

Shinji: Okey...

(Shinji toma un profundo respiro, y con un largo y lento resoplido apaga cada

vela del pastel. Cuando él cierra su ojos y comienza a recuperarse, puede escuchar

aplausos. Entonces vuelve a abrir sus ojos)

Asuka: (aplaudiendo) Felicitaciones, Shinji (ahora sonriendo) Estoy segura de

que apreciaras mucho la recompensa... ¡Pero eso es para la tercera parte

de la noche!

(Ella ríe)

Shinji: ¿En verdad? ¿Que es?

Asuka: (calmándose un poco) Es una sorpresa. ¡Ya lo veraz!

(Asuka quita las velas del pastel. Entonces lo corta en seis partes iguales con

un largo cuchillo)

Shinji: ¿No crees que esto es... Mucho solo para nosotros dos?

(Asuka ríe mientras pone un pedazo de pastel en

un plato de postre frente a Shinji con una espátula)

Asuka: Estoy segura de que querrás comértelo todo...

Shinji: (sonriendo) Veamos eso.

(Él coge su cuchara, toma un pedazo de pastel y comienza a masticarlo

lenta y cuidadosamente antes de tragarlo. Y entonces sonríe)

Shinji: ¡Excelente!

Asuka: (sonriendo) Veamos si estas mintiendo o no...

(Ella toma un trozo de su propio pedazo)

Asuka: Hmmm... ¡Tienes razón! ¡Esto esta grandioso!

Shinji: ¿Vez? ¡Tu no eres tan mala como dices que eres!

(Shinji rápidamente termina su porción. Asuka alcanza la espátula para así poder

darle otro pedazo, pero el hace un gesto y rápidamente traga su último bocado)

Shinji: Gracias, pero no creo que pueda comer más de este pastel.

Quiero decir, esta grandioso, pero es un poco muy... Rico para mi.

Asuka: (riéndose) ¡Oops, olvide que tu tienes un estomago Japonés!

Shinji: Sí...

Asuka: Okey, no quiero dejarte sentado allí observándome

comer mi pastel. Nosotros podemos agarrar mas tarde...

(Con eso, ella se pone de pie. Shinji lo hace también, y toma la mano que Asuka

esta ofreciéndole)

Shinji: Así que, ¿Ahora que?

Asuka: ¿Están bien tus piernas?

Shinji: Creo que lo están.

Asuka: Entonces, déjame recordarte que todavía te debo un baile.

Y odio estar en deuda con cualquiera.

Shinji: Sí, eso es cierto. Lo recuerdo. Supongo que haz planeado todo para eso

también.

Asuka: ¡Por supuesto!

(Shinji sigue a Asuka hacia la sala, a donde ella ha movido su sistema de audio

SoundSpace™ desde su cuarto. Ella camina hacia el equipo y presiona el botón de

"play" en el reproductor DAD Disco de Audio Digital. Pronto, la sala es llenada

con una suave y lenta canción. Una melodía de los pasados 90, de la que Shinji

puede recordar en su limitado conocimiento como canción pop)

Asuka: (ofreciéndole su brazo) ¿Bailamos?

(Shinji esta un poco sorprendido por el repentino cambio de atmósfera.

Especialmente en el humor de Asuka y sus acciones)

Shinji: Errr... Seguro.

(Shinji se acerca a Asuka, y antes de notarlo, él se pierde en sus hermosos ojos

azules. Los cuales lloran algunas veces, sonríen en otras, brillan con excitación

y rabia durante las batallas contra los ángeles... Las ventanas de su alma que

podrían mantenerlo ocupado por años solo mirando en ellos... Asuka pone sus manos

en los hombros de Shinji, y observa directamente hacia sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Él entonces envuelve lentamente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Asuka,

sosteniéndola firme, y gentilmente, cerca de él. Ambos de ellos comienzan muy

lentamente a oscilar al ritmo de la música)

Asuka: (suavemente) Pues, no eres tan mal bailarín...

Shinji: No es tan difícil, actual--

(Asuka lo interrumpe lentamente colocando un dedo sobre sus labios)

Asuka: Sssshhh... Simplemente bailemos...

(Ella entonces levanta sus manos de los hombros de Shinji, y pliega sus brazos

alrededor de su cuello. Ella se acerca más a él, y finalmente descansa su cabeza

en su hombro izquierdo. Shinji quita algunos cabellos de Asuka de su rostro, y

continua bailando. Las pistas del reproductor DAD de Asuka lenta y suavemente se

despliegan de los altavoces, todo esta oscureciéndose hacia una sola dimensión

donde las cosas como el yeso y los callejones no existen. Antes de que cualquiera

de ellos lo note, el reproductor alcanza la pista 9, y comienza a llenar el cuarto

con el tema "Alchemy Of Love" de Megumi Hayashibara)

Shinji: Es extraño... ¿No crees que la voz de esta cantante suena como Ayanami?

Asuka: Errr... ¿Que?

Shinji: (suavemente) Solo escucha...

Asuka: Sí, tienes razón. Es gracioso. Nunca lo había notado antes...

(Las luces en el cuarto se bajaron al mínimo, haciendo difícil distinguir las

dos siluetas que se deslizan lentamente a través del cuarto. Es más difícil aún

debido al hecho de que ellos están muy cerca uno del otro, uno podría pensar que

es una persona bailando sola... Ellos bailan, bailan, y bailan hasta que el

reproductor DAD alcanza la pista 19. A ellos no les importa cuanto tiempo bailan,

cuanto le están doliendo las piernas a Shinji, o si Misato esta regresando ahora.

Para ellos, el tiempo simplemente se ha detenido... Mientras se abrazan uno al

otro firmemente, Asuka habla)

Asuka: (suavemente) ¿Shinji...?

Shinji: ¿Sí?

Asuka: Vamos a tu cuarto. Estoy... Cansada.

Shinji: (afirmando) Seguro...

(Ellos lentamente se sueltan uno al otro de su firme abrazo, y van a la

habitación de Shinji. Después de que Shinji entra al cuarto, Asuka cierra la

puerta tras él)

Asuka: Acuéstate en la cama, y cierra tus ojos, ¿Okey?

(Shinji realmente no sabe que va a hacer ella, pero la obedece)

Asuka: Y manténlos cerrados...

(Shinji hace lo que ella le dice. Una vez que él se acuesta en la cama, es

cuando finalmente puede descansar un poco sus piernas, y cierra sus ojos.

Su curiosidad le dice que espíe, pero su lado caballeroso le dice que los

mantenga cerrados, como Asuka le dijo. Pero el sonido que escucha no esta

ayudando en absoluto. Después de un largo tiempo, él ruido se detiene, y

él puede sentir otro peso en su cama. Él abre sus ojos completamente cuando

siente un par de labios contra los suyos. Asuka esta de hecho plantando un

apasionado beso en sus labios...)

Shinji: (mirando hacia abajo) A... ¡Asuka!

Asuka: (comenzando a mordisquear su cuello suavemente)

Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, Shinji...

(Mientras Shinji observa hacia abajo, él puede jurar que su corazón ha perdido

uno o dos latidos. Asuka esta completamente desnuda, y yace encima de su cuerpo

con todo su peso. Él es incapaz de escapar, aún si quisiera. Cuando finalmente

recupera sus sentidos, Asuka ya ha desabotonado su camisa, y esta ahora deshaciendo

su cinturón)

Shinji: Asuka... Realmente crees que...

(Asuka lo corta besándolo apasionadamente de nuevo, esta vez forzando a su

lengua entrar en la boca del muchacho, y acariciando la suya sensualmente. Ella

lentamente rompe el beso después de unos pocos segundos)

Asuka: ¿No es un agradable regalo?

Shinji: Creo que somos muy jóvenes para esto...

Asuka: Hay una primera vez para todo... Y esta primera vez... Yo quiero estar

contigo. Yo quiero amarte. Quiero probártelo...

Shinji: ¿Estas segura de que no te arrepentirás...?

Asuka: Oh, no, no lo haré... Estoy segura que no... Shinji... Por favor...

(Con esas últimas palabras, ella planta otro corto y suave beso en sus labios)

Shinji: Pero, que si...

(Asuka alcanza la mesa de noche, toma algo y se lo muestra a él. Era el condón

que ella había comprado más temprano ese día. Shinji esta sorprendido, ya que

él nunca ha comprado uno en su vida. Ella lo hizo... Por él)

Asuka: (suavemente) No te preocupes por eso... Yo pensé sobre ello hoy.

(sonriendo) Quiero decir, hay algunos riesgos que ni "yo" tomaría.

Shinji: Pues, si no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso... Entonces realmente

quiero mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero también. ¿Pero no estas un poco

asustada?

Asuka: ¿Asustada? ¿Porque debería estarlo? Yo confío en ti. Sé que nunca

intentarías herirme...

Shinji: (susurrando en su oreja) No lo haré. Nunca.

(Shinji comienza a mordisquear el cuello de Asuka como ella lo hizo antes.

Sohryu Asuka Langley y Shinji Ikari pasan a través del mundo de la pureza

infantil e inocencia, a un universo de amor e intima confianza. Uno que

estaba muy lejos, pero a la vez tan cerca de ellos. Ambos están vagamente

familiarizados con el de antes, pero ahora que se han guiado uno al otro

entre sus brazos, ellos saben que han encontrado algo que nunca habían sentido

antes... Un sentimiento de amor correspondido. Del uno al otro. Una canción de

los 90's puede ser escuchada desde la sala...)

"La noche que me quieras el cielo azul

Bordado de estrellas será para ti

Nos pasara la vida vestidos de luz

Con tus mil caricias de un suave tisú.

La noche que me quieras el cielo azul

bordado de estrellas será para ti..."

-- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de la segunda parte...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOGO (Si otro poco jeje)

(Temprano en la mañana siguiente. Asuka esta de nuevo vestida con su rojo

vestido sin mangas de la noche pasada, y esta silenciosamente dejando el

cuarto de Shinji. Justo cuando ella esta regresando a su cuarto, ve a Misato

tirada sobre la mesa de la cocina)

Asuka: ¿Porqué esta ella durmiendo allí?

(Ella observa más cuidadosamente y nota que ahora hay dos pedazos menos del

pastel de chocolate en la bandeja, y una lata de cerveza vacía muy cerca.

Ella entonces comprende lo que pasó)

Asuka: (suspirando) Ach, Gott... Oh, Dios...

(Ella camina hacia Misato y la agita por el hombro)

Asuka: ¡Misato, despierta!

Misato: (despertándose lentamente) Hmmmmmmmm...

Asuka: ¡Dije que despertadas!

(Misato mira hacia Asuka)

Misato: ¿Que estoy haciendo yo aquí?

Asuka: ¡¡Te comiste la mayoría del pastel de Shinji!

Misato: Oh, era para Shinji... Oops...

Asuka: ¡Te vas a poner gorda!

Misato: (riéndose tontamente) Bien, no pude hacer nada. Debí haber estado algo

ebria cuando llegue a casa, y esto debió verse muy bueno. Y quizás supo

muy bueno también.

(Ella rueda su lengua alrededor de su boca y arruga su frente por

la combinación de la resaca de cerveza y chocolate en su aliento)

Misato: Ugh. Aunque, no sabe muy bien ahora.

(En la cabeza de Asuka se forma una pequeña gota)

Misato: (más seria) ¿Que estas haciendo con ese vestido de noche tan temprano

en... (bostezo) ... la mañana? ¿Dormiste con él de nuevo?

(Asuka comienza a caminar hacia su cuarto)

Misato: ¿Porqué?

(Asuka se detiene y contesta a Misato sin voltear)

Asuka: Porque lo amo Misato. Yo amo a Shinji con todo mi corazón.

(Hay una pausa. Asuka comienza a caminar hacia su cuarto de nuevo)

Misato: (sonriendo) Supongo que ahora conseguí la respuesta que estaba buscando.

¿Entonces que estas haciendo aquí afuera? Regresa a su cuarto y mira

si el esta bien ¿Okey?

(Asuka se detiene y mira hacia su guardián, quien sonríe y le guiña,

conociéndola. Asuka entonces sonríe cálidamente y corre hacia el cuarto

de Shinji, en donde ella se desviste tan rápido como puede, y se une otra

vez a Shinji bajo las sabanas, donde lo abraza tan cerca como puede sin

despertarlo. Ella permanece así por cinco minutos, hasta que se duerme de nuevo,

en los brazos del muchacho que ella ama).


End file.
